User blog:TheToughGuy/T.U.S.S. - Hide And Seek: Part 2
Secrets Just one cut. All it took was one cut on his arm and Constantinos was sent to the school psychiatrist. He wasn't even trying to kill himself, at least not yet, and yet when one of the teachers saw the cut on his arm, they reported him to Dr. Crabblesnitch. Once he saw the cut for himself, Crabblesnitch then referred him to the school psychiatrist. "So you were cutting yourself?" the psychiatrist, Mr. Thompson, asks Constantinos. "Why would you do it? Why would you even consider doing that?" "Jeez, I don't know. Maybe it has to do with the town being overrun by zombies", Constantinos sarcastically replies to Thompson. "Kid, we're safe. Nothing is going to get through those gates without us knowing first", Mr. Thompson tells him. "You people are full of crap", Constantinos started to explain. "People are getting infected. We don't know if this disease is transmitted through animals. There are plenty of birds that land on school grounds. We could get infected by one of them. Then there's that dog that one of the Preps own. He could be infected and bite someone. We need to evacuate from this hellhole and yet no one is doing anything". "And so that gives you the reason to kill yourself?" Mr. Thompson then asks him. "I wasn't trying to kill myself", Constantinos then tells him. "It's something that I do whenever I get stressed. It's my way of dealing with stress. Ever heard of an emo before? Besides, I do this all the time and no one has ever noticed or made a comment before". Just as he said that and started regreting saying it outloud, the psychiatrist started writing something down on his notepad. "What are you writing down?" Constantinos asks Thompson. "You're obviously a danger to yourself. Maybe to other people. I'm sending a request to Dr. Crabblesnitch that you need medication. Either that or a guard to escort you everywhere. You'll most likely be lucky enough to get the meds". "I don't need no medication. I need to get out of this hellhole before it's too late", Constantinos says outloud. "Listen here kid", Thompson tells Constantinos, "the military are in Bullworth Town doing everything they can to make sure that the town folks are safe. They can't evacuate the school now because they're doing their God damn best at keeping the zombie population low. If things were to ever get worse, we would be the first that they'll evacuate. Whether they'll get us loaded in trucks or helicopters, they would get us out of here. You are worrying about something that is completely under control". "Can I leave now? This is so fucking pointless", Constantinos says outloud. "You can leave now. There's no point for you to be here now, considering that you're not cooperating", Mr. Thompson tells him. Just as Constantinos got up from his seat and approached the door, Mr. Thompson then added, "I'm going to give my findings to Dr. Crabblesnitch and hopefully he'll get Mrs. McRae to give you the appropriate medication for you". Without any other comment to say, Constantinos left the room and went back to his dorm room. .... Days has pass since Constantinos' meeting with the psychiartist and now he's "forced" to take the damn medication. Whatever this medication was, it really made him feel really strange after his first pill. Whoever this Zaibatsu Corporation was, they make the most shittiest drugs ever. He's surprised that he himself isn't a zombie after taking that pill. The other times that he "took" the pill, he just hid it in his pocket and pretended to swallow it with the cup of water that the old bag of a nurse offered him. And as if that wasn't enough, almost all of his friends, at least he thought that they were his friends, started looking at him as if he was some kind of nutjob. Gordan Wakefield, Ivan Alexander, Lance Jackson, Trevor Moore, even Ray Hughes. All of them just look at him as if he'll go crazy on all of them. The girls fear him and the little kids simply just run away from him. "I'm not crazy", he would say to them, but they just stay away from him. And the worst thing is he doesn't know why. If he was correct, the psychiartist is not allowed to talk about what their patients say to them. Mr. Thompson would get fired if he were to speak about what was said in the room. Doctor/patient confidentiality or something like that. It wasn't until later that day that Constantinos found out how everyone knows about his issues. Up on the notice board in the main hall was a message printed out on paper. He only noticed it while walking by because it had his name on it, smack dab in the middle enough to get his attention. Constantinos ripped it off the board and then read to himself. To all students who reads this notice: Constantinos Barkus is not in his right state of mind. Do not make any kind of contact with him. One wrong statement and he could snap. He is a danger to himself and possibly to others. Be aware of his actions. If he does anything suspicious, report to the nearest prefect immediately. Sincerely, Dr. Crabblesnitch "What the hell?" Constantinos says outloud while crumpling the paper and tossing it to the side. He then went straight up stairs to Crabblesnitch's office to confront him about the message. Constantinos stormed into Crabblesnitch's office pass Ms. Danvers and says to the old Headmaster, "WHY THE HELL DID YOU POST ON THE NOTICE BOARD THAT I WAS NOT IN MY STATE OF MIND?" "Because you are obviously not in your state of mind", Dr. Crabblesnitch tells him. "You talking about how you usually cut yourself. That is not normal behavior". "Well considering the fact that we're stuck here with a bunch of monsters wanting to eat our entrails, it's hard to follow the norm", Constantinos tells him. "Maybe we should all just kill ourselves just to spare the agony that we'll face when they find a way onto campus". "You really got me worried now", Crabblesnitch says outloud. "I don't want to kill anyone or even myself", Constantinos started to explain, "but I don't want to die by becoming a meal. I don't want to be stuck here. The military needs to come and take us all out of here". "We're waiting till they say that we need to get out of here. They will come for us. Quit sweating about it", Crabblesnitch says to him. "They better, or I'll leave campus myself", Constantinos says outloud. "You leave campus and I can't guarantee your safety. And now since you told me that, I'm going to make it my personal business that you never do leave campus. I'm going to have an escort on you from this point on. You will not leave campus or else, you got it?" Crabblesnitch says to Constantinos. Constantinos then turns towards the door and starts to leave his office. There was no point in talking to this old bat anymore. .... More days has pass since the meeting with Dr. Crabblesnitch and Constantinos now has to deal with an escort. It happened so fast after storming out of Crabblesnitch's office. As soon as Constantinos got back to his room, he heard a knock at the door. He opened it and found himself face-to-face with a female prefect. "Dr. Crabblesnitch requested that I follow you around and monitor your actions", she tells him. Since that day, she has been following him around everywhere he goes. She even followed him into the bathroom once when he went to offload some solid waste. Having all of his peers thing he was crazy, that was one thing. But now he doesn't have a single second to himself. He always has to have officer creepy in the same room as him. And what was worse, she took away his blade. How the hell was he suppose to protect himself if he didn't have a weapon? That new kid from New Orleans had a bunch of blades on him and yet they don't bother to take his away. Of course, Clayton hasn't done anything along the lines of cutting his arm like Constantinos has. But hell, it was his body and he will do the hell he wants to it. After a while of putting up with his stalker, he decided that enough was enough. One day when going through a group of students with the prefect hot on his trail, he maneuvered between a few of them, hoping to lose her in the crowd. Once he knew the coast was clear, he ran all the way to the school parking lot. Stupid bitch lost me in the crowd, he gladly thought as he walked towards the parking lot, enjoying the privacy that he got for the first time in days. As he walked towards the parking lot, he couldn't help but notice a few prefects hanging out over by the gate. He quickly ducked behind a few parked cars and got closer to the group of prefects. Once he got as close as he could, he couldn't help but notice the large horde of zombies on the other side of the gate. They weren't hanging out, they were keeping guard. "Man, when is the national guard coming to get us out?" prefect number one says. "I don't think that they'll come for us, man", the second prefect tells him. "What do you mean?" the first prefect asks. "I heard that they took a lot of casualties last night", the second prefect started to explain. "The police aren't doing any better either. Just last night over in New Coventry, a blockade was overrun with those bastards and no one made it out alive". "So no rescue?" the first prefect asks. "I doubt it", the second prefect confirms. So that's it then? We're not getting out of this town? ''Disbelief spread acorss Constantinos' mind like a bathtub getting filled with water. ''Damn you, Crabblesnitch. Damn you for dooming us all. Damn you national guard, for not getting us out of here sooner. Damn you, zombie plague. And damn you God, if you even exist. '' Both anger and hopelessness soon spread through Constantinos as he knew that no one would rescue them. They would be stuck at the school forever. Well, at least until they all slowly start starving to death or until the zombies find a way onto campus. It was from this moment that Constantinos knew that things were going to drastically change around here. .... Indeed according to what the prefects said back at the parking lot, the military did lose their foothold on the town. No one was going to come for them and now Dr. Crabblesnitch had the entire school on martial law. There were stricter rules, stricter curfews and everyone had to escorted by a prefect in groups. And if things were bad enough for Constantinos, he had to be escorted by two prefects now after that escape attempt he made the other day. He had no privacy, no friends to talk to, no weapon for protection, and two shadows that followed him even into the showers. ''I have had enough of this, he thinks to himself. He was tired of being the whipping boy for Crabblesnitch. He was going to change all that now. But before he did anything else, he had to get his pocket knife back. Constantinos went to Dr. Crabblesnitch's office with the prefects following him behind. Once he got to the front office, he asks Ms. Danvers, "May I please talk to Dr. Crabblesnitch?" "He's out on patrol right now. Go sit in his office and I'll let him know that you're waiting for him", Ms. Danvers told him. "Thanks", Constantinos says before walking straight through the doors. "Hold on, you two. I need to talk to you for a minute", Ms. Danvers told them. Golden opportunity. I can find my knife and then tell her that I'll just look for him. ''Constantinos went right into Crabblesnitch's office and closed the door behind him. He then went straight to Crabblesnitch's desk and started searching for his knife in the draws. After a minute of searching, he finally found it underneath a false bottom. There was also a lot of weird stuff in that draw. One particular weird thing that Constantinos never though he would find in Crabblesnitch's possession was a childhood picture of himself as a young boy. "You were ugly then and you are ugly now", Constantinos says outloud. Once he put the draw back the way it was, he then started making his way to the door. But just when he was about to open it, he decided that his plan would hold out if his shadows weren't following him to the parking lot. With that in mind, he decided to go out through the window and down the lattice. We went up to the closest window and slowly opened it, making sure not to make any loud noise for the prefects outside the door to hear. He then climbed out the window and walked across the balcony to the lattice. Once he got a good footing on the lattice, he slowly started climbing down to the ground. Once he made it to the ground, he went to the gap in the fence and climbed down the raised ground wall. Once he was on the concrete ground of the courtyard, he quickly ran from the courtyard to the parking lot. Once he made it to the parking lot, he noticed that there was no one guarding the gate. ''Good. Now it's time to set my plan in motion. ''He slowly walked up to the gate and then started looking for a way around the horde of zombies on the other side of the gate. From where he stood, there was no way that he would get through all those zombies without getting bitten or scratched. He then looked at the wall to his left and saw that there was a portion of the fence missing at the top. If he could find a rope and something to use as a counterweight to toss to the other side, he could climb his way out of the school. But where was he going to find a rope, and what could he use that was heavy that he could toss on the other side? Could he even toss something as heavy as a rock onto the other side? He knew for a fact that he wasn't as strong, but he could do some amazing things from time to time. After getting rid of the rope idea, Constantinos went back to the gate and inspected it some more. Sure enough, there was no way that he would get out through here. He could try the pathway to the Observatory, but he knew for sure that path was blocked as well. After a while of exhausting every plan he could think of, he leaned against the wall in defeat. While leaning against the wall, he saw to his right the button that electronically opens the gate. He slowly approached it and inspected it. It was a typical big, red button. In fact, it was the only button on the control panel. Placing his hand on the button, he couldn't help but think what would happen if he were to press. With that thought in mind, Constantinos decided that the best course of action was to press the button. But just before he could press it, he heard a voice behind him say, "Don't even think about pressing that button". He turned around and saw one of the prefects that was meant to be guarding the gate. "Get back from me", Constantinos warned the prefect. "I'll press the button. I mean it". "You do not want to do that", the prefect tells him. "Think about what would happen if you press that button". The prefect slowly approached Constantinos, which made him more and more anxious. "I said get back", Constantinos says to the prefect. Just then, three more prefects ran up to him including the two shadows that he escaped from not too long ago. "Get away from the button, Constantinos", the female prefect tells him. "I'm sick and tired of being treated like I'm a killer", Constantinos tells her. "I ain't out to hurt anybody". "Just please, back away from the button and we'll take you to Dr. Thompson. He'll help you", one of the other prefects says to Constantinos. ''This is getting nowhere, Constantinos thought to himself. Just then, he heard something at the back of his mind. Something creepy thought that he never thought he would have. Open the gate. Do it. ''Taking one deep breath, Constantinos pressed the big red button and the gates started opening up. "SHIT", one of the prefects said the first few zombies started flooding into the parking lot. He swung his baton at the first zombie that got close, but then got taken down by two more. The three others struggled as they each handled two or three at the same time. With the prefects and the zombies distracted, Constantinos ran from the parking lot back in the direction of the Boys' Dorm. But while running pass the first archway, something grabbed him by the arm and swung him right into the nearby wall. "How dare you? How dare you unleash the horde onto our campus", Crabblesnitch says to Constantinos. "You left me no choice", Constantinos tells him. "You just killed everyone by not evacuating us out earlier". "And you just killed everyone by letting the horde of undead onto campus", Crabblesnitch tells him, "but don't you worry, I'll gladly make sure that you are the first to die". With one arm around Constantinos's neck and another holding holding Constantinos's arm in a painful hold, Crabblesnitch pushed Constantinos out into the opening for the zombies to see. Just as they went pass the archway back to the parking lot, one of the zombies on all four saw both of them and started running towards them. "Say good-bye, Constantinos", Crabblesnitch says to him. However, Constantinos, with all his might, bit straight down on Crabblesnitch's arm, forcing Crabblesnitch to let go of him. Just before the crawler reached them, Constantinos jumped out of the way and watched in horror as the crawler attacked Crabblesnitch. Crabblesnitch, with all his strength, pushed the zombie off of him and then stomped on it's head. Just as he killed the zombie, he started feeling strange. Very strange, as if he himself were about to change into a monster. He also felt something sticky and wet on his neck. With his left hand, he rubbed the sticky part of his neck and felt the stinging feeling of torn flesh. He was bitten, or scratched by one of it's claws. He took a good look at Constantinos and told him, "You're going to pay for what you've done". Just then, he dropped down onto his knees, started shaking violently, and even threw up a mixture of vomit and blood. Constantinos knew what was going on with Crabblesnitch and knowing that once he turned, he was coming after him. Constantinos quickly turned the other way and ran away from the doomed principal. With nowhere else to go, Constantinos made a mad-dash all the way back to the Boys' Dorm. Once he made it to the Boys' Dorm, he went straight to the common room where everyone else was and blend in with the crowd. After a while, he noticed two more kids coming into the room. The two of them he was familiar with. "I'm confused. Where's the other cliques?" Clayton asks as he enters the room. "Who cares?" Constantinos says outloud, getting everyone's attention when he said that. "Their probably off trying to get all their members together. There was rumors going on that they planned on leaving campus as soon as things fell apart here", Zoe Taylor says to Clayton. That was one girl that Constantinos wanted to ask out, but unfortunately she was going with Hopkins. ''Fucking asshole. "So we're on our own then?" Clayton asks as he looked around crowd, seeing all their scared faces. Without hesitation, he then gave the order, Okay, lock the doors and close the windows. No one comes in or goes out without my permission". "What gives you the right to give us orders?" Constantinos yells at Clayton. Just then, everyone else chimed in by saying "Yeah". "He knew what was going on the moment he came here", Pete Kowalski says, defending his newfound friend. "No one asked for your opinion, gay-ass kid", Constantinos says to Pete, which then sparked an agrument between everyone in the dorm. By getting everyone's attention, Clayton then started yelling, "Look, forget about rivalries and all that schoolyard bullshit for a moment and think about what I'm about to say. I'm the only one that knew what was going on when I arrived. I'm also the one that saved most of your asses back in the cafeteria. I don't how all this started or even how the zombies got onto campus, but I know how to handle myself against them. I may not be the most popular or even the most handsome student on campus, but I'm the most trustworthy. I promise you all that I'm going to protect you all, no matter the cost". I'm not buying this shit. Hopefully, no one else does either. ''But just as Constantinos had that thought in his mind, Zoe says to the crowd, "I'm convinced. I'll help". "I'll help too", Pete says outloud. Soon everyone then started saying that they'll help. "Okay then. That's good to know. Now, lock the doors and close the windows. We don't need a surprise guest coming in", Clayton orders the group. Everyone except for Constantinos complied to the order. "What are you waiting for? Go do your duty", Clayton says to him. Constantinos stormed out the room without a word to say to Clayton. ''Great. Just great, Constantinos started thinking. I got rid of one douchebag in power and traded him for another. I wonder how things will go with him. Category:Blog posts